Singing A Song For You
by GilandThatz
Summary: A strange teenager shows up at Tohru's school...who seems to know little Ms. Honda. What does he have to do with Tohru? And more importantly, what does he want to do with Tohru?
1. An Old Friend

I'm back after a year long break! That's the last time I sleep in! Actually I had a major case of writer's block that happened right after I wrote a yaoi fic involving Ed x Envy from FMA. Let's just say…that will never reach the light of unless under special requests. And now there's a Gad Guard section put up! takes out a notebook filled with Gad Guard fics But anywho, I thought to start my resurrection with a Fruits Basket fic…so ENJOY!

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

Tohru slowly rises from her soft bed, stretching out and yawning. Politely covering her mouth. "Good morning," she says to herself moving over towards the bathroom that she shared with Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki. The blue eyed teenager slowly turns on the shower, watching the water temperature by running her hand through the stream of water. Tohru quickly washes herself then exits the tub, sliding over to her room once again to get dressed in her school uniform.

Tohru emerges from upstairs wearing her uniform, her hair in the low bows that she always wore them in. Tohru moves into the kitchen making lunches for herself and the other two with a smile on her face. "Good morning Tohru," Shigure chimes happily waltzing into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Shigure!" Tohru greets him happily, placing down a cup of tea that she had heated on the oven. She places the bento boxes on the kitchen counter just in time when Kyo makes his way to the kitchen. "Good morning Kyo." Kyo grunts lazily, grabbing his lunch and sliding the package into his pack. Yuki follows suit, still half-asleep. "Good morning Sohma-kun." Yuki responds with a light hearted smile.

Tohru leads the trio out of the house, the awaiting group friends wait for them at the gate. "Hey, Tohru!" Momiji shouts happily, waving her over to them. Tohru walks over to them with a smile on her face, running her hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"So…that's the infamous Tohru Honda." Sanada says to himself with a smirk, watching from the other side of the street. His motorcycle helmet reflecting the dim silhouettes of the small group. "She's just you said." Sanada slowly turns the engine on and goes out into the street on his black and silver American-Harley Davidson. The teenager zooms passed the group revving the engine, slightly glancing at Tohru before passing a couple of other cars.

"Rude," Ansa growls walking beside Tohru with a protective aura surrounding her. Tohru smiles at the ex-gangster who returns the smile to her. Hana sulks on the other side of Tohru, also acting as her guard. Kyo growls something about stupid rat, but is more or less ignored.

School

Ansa walks into the classroom, looking at the wave of faces. A certain, tanned face standing out from the crowd. "Hell no," Ansa groans trying to hide her shock. Tohru looks over to her, almost sensing her distress.

"What's wrong, Uo-chan?" Tohru asks as Uotani, takes a step back with a look of disgust on her face. The ex-gangster backs her way into the hallway, trying to avoid the envatiable. Tohru follows after her, along with Hana. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ansa gets a disgusted look on her face, still remembering the new person's face.

"That's because I have," Ansa says under her breath. A loud cough brings her back to earth and the blond looks over at the door way at the tanned skinned, long raven haired stranger stands there with a smirk on his face. The teenager slides down the pair of violet shades with a confident smile on his face, revealing a pair of deep, ocean blue eyes. "Someone…kill me."

"Gladly," Sanada smiles in response leaning against the frame of the door. Tohru turns around to face the boy who had shakened Uotani. "I'm Ichigo Sanada and you must be…Tohru Honda. My sister has told me so much about you…I didn't expect you to be so…normal." Ichigo slyly smiles at Tohru studying her face with almost glowing eyes. Tohru gets a puzzled look on her face, feeling a little uncomfortable around him.

**End of Chapter…**

Whoo…that was surprisingly difficult. I should have prepared myself more for it. And…I will get better. Hopefully.


	2. Ichigo

GT: Wow…I knew I spelled Uo-chan's name wrong! Thanks for everyone for reviewing…just keep at it or I'll lose intrest in writing this fanfic and never update it(lying through my teeth). Just a small warning…I love twists and Kyo x Tohru!

**Chapter 2: Ichigo**

Tohru eyes Ichigo suspiciously, she had seen him before. But she still could not remember where from. "Nice to see you again Uo-chan." Ichigo says with a sly wink, the blond growls something about annoying child, moving past him and into the classroom. Ichigo smiles at Tohru who is still as confused as ever. "I'm surprised she left you out here alone with me."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Tohru asks, still trying to figure out just who Ichigo Sanada was. Ichigo smiles, kissing Tohru innocently on the cheek. A loud squeak escapes her lips as Arisa sticks her arm out and drags him into the classroom by his shirt collar. Tohru walks into the classroom with a dumbfounded look on her face. Kyo and Yuki turn to her, immediately sensing her distress.

Arisa glares uncomfortably at Ichigo who moves to the front of the class to introduce himself with that same cocky smile he always had on his face. "Hello, I'm Ichigo Sanada. I come from a far off land called America, New York to be more exact. I'm the lead singer to my band called Hikari. And I've come to this sorry excuse of a school to pick up the girl that said that she would merry me when we were young…er." Ichigo explains with a smile. Kyo's ears perk up upon hearing coming to retrieve his fience. Arisa seemed to fume about something that she would more than likely keep to herself and Tohru was still confused about where she knew him from.

Ichigo makes his way over to his seat by the window. Smiling at Arisa as he stands by his chair with an all-knowing smile. "And…I'm Arisa Uotani's younger brother." Ichigo adds with a tilt of his head. Arisa glares over at the teenager who sits down, moving his feet onto the desk and drifting off to sleep. Kyo and Yuki could not help up start to notice similiarities between the two siblings.

"There's two Yankees now," Kyo laughs under his breath, pausing after Arisa shoots her death glare towards him. Yuki just shrugs off the whole thought of the two siblings, he had more to worry about. Like just who Ichigo had come to take for his bride…and what exactly was he really doing there. To take some pleasure in seeing his sister writhe at the sight of him.

Just as school had started it ended. "Tohru! Over here!" Momiji shouts waving her over. Ichigo and Haru standing beside him. Arisa stops in her tracks, her brother's same smug look on his face. He never went anywhere without a mission and him showing up from out of blue wasn't just to promote his band.

"Hey, sister." Ichigo laughs with a little wave. Arisa glares at him, as if focusing on her prey. Ichigo moves over to Tohru, ignoring her two bodyguards. "So…Ms. Honda…shall we be off then?" Ichigo takes Tohru's hand leading her off towards Shigure's house. Arisa just watches her brother closely, Ichigo had a pretty awful track record. The false pretenses he had for showing up was always hiding behind his deceitful smile. Kyo stares at Ichigo's hand, wrapped around Tohru's as he leads them directly to their front door.

"Strange…how you knew where Tohru lived." Arisa points out as her brother turns to her, sticking out his tongue. Tohru looks to Ichigo who meets her with an innocent smile.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tohru asks still not understanding his motives. Kyo, Yuki, and Arisa glare at Ichigo threateningly, still trying to scare the daredevil away from his target. Ichigo looks towards them and than back to Tohru who is still as clueless as ever.

"I'm sorry, but I have…a meeting." Ichigo says with a sly smile. He bows to Tohru before turning away and walking down the stone path. Kyo and Arisa watch him suspiciously as he disappear down the street. Ichigo moves through the streets with a statisfied grin on his face. "So…did you like?" Ichigo asks, stopping beside a black car. The tinted window rolls down and a crooked smile grows on it's inhabitants face.

"Make them all suffer, kid." The person inside says with a slight laugh, Ichigo nods. He holds out his hand and takes a stack of twenty dollar bills from the other person's hand. Ichigo sticks the money in his pocket and starts back to the school to pick up his motorcycle.

"Whatever you say, boss." Ichigo says to himself disappearing into the darkness of the shadows.

**End of Second Chapter…**

GT: Makes no sense now but things will all place together…in time. Ichigo's true motives will soon be revealed as well as the identity of the person in the car. Keep those reviews coming!


End file.
